Date a Live: The CS-GI Chronicles, Chapter one
by Fegelein-Antics
Summary: Hermione S. Chimichurry, your day to day average school girl attending your local high school's art program. No one expects her to be the third ranking operative of the CS-GI operating in North America. She is a totally different person in that world. Come, join her in her world. A world filled with dangers, from spirits to fellow wizards. Enough talk, let us venture into the realm


Before I get started, I want to get some legal stuff out of the way first. Ideas like characters, organizations, plot points and etcetera taken from the Call of Duty Franchise, Halo franchise, Battlefield, and also the Japanese anime/manga/light novel series 'Date a live' featured in this crossover adaptation belong solely to their respective owners, shareholders benefactors etc. I also not the owner ideas taken from totally spies and also Strike witches. I do not own any of the things I take from the described things and it is their rightful owners who are responsible for the creation for the mentioned things. This also includes respective soundtracks/music/ lyrics taken from the described and also from any other sources. Thank you.

 _ **Chapter one: A Christmas's gift.**_

 _December 18th, 20XX 3:30:15 PM_

With school finished, there wasn't really much of anything left to do for Hermione as she walked down the snow blanketed sidewalk with her group of friends whom were still busy chattering away about what they're planning to do over the winter holidays. Hermione didn't have much to say but things like staying at home and watching the latest episodes of her favourite anime series. As usual they would stop by the local convenience store to pick up some candies or a bag of chips in Hermione's case. A bag of Doritos to be precise, opening up the bag. She sniffed in the warm cheesy smell as she reached in and removed a member from the bag. Popping the chip into her mouth, she savoured its spicy cheesy taste, the way she liked it. Cheesy yet spicy at the same time, it can be used as a metaphor to describe her life at times.

Hermione was half way into her second chip when she was asked again by one of her friends what she had in mind for the winter break. Curses, why was she so persistent, Molly. A long-time friend of Hermione's the girl always like to get the inside scoop of whatever her friends were planning to do, or already had done.

"Come on Shona... (Pronounced Sh-awn-ah). Just what are you planning for your break huh? I can tell that you were holding back on something when I first asked you the question. Now... Tell me the truth or else I'll send you to tickle hell!" Molly threatened readying her fingers to tickle her friend. One fact did lie here, Hermione was ticklish…very ticklish.

And the truth was, Shona did have lots of things planned for her winter break. Her schedule will begin in exactly twenty minutes and she is actually currently running on some borrowed time. What did she have in plan? Lots of things. An endless list as long as Santa Claus's Christmas wish list he gets from children from across the world.

Like what you wonder? You see the thing is, Hermione cannot be judged on the cover. On the title page she seems like your ordinary day to day high schooler enrolled into your school's arts program and does exceptionally well in all her subjects. She lives with her aunt in a high rise apartment and has a provisional driver's license, nothing special. A pretty good cover up for the former top wizard in Delta Quadrant and even more outrageous for a top third wizard working in the covert CS-GI north American sector.

Hermione really can only blame herself for raising Molly's suspicion of her, there was just so many exciting things planned for her in her 'secret' life. She was unable to put up her usual flawless lying since she was overwhelmed with the excitement. Earlier in the week, she received a self-deposing text on her phone earlier regarding about her realizer unit, the XF-22W. Earlier the month she'd received her promotion from Staff Sergeant to Master sergeant along with comments from her handler that just maybe, maybe she would have a chance to crack at an officer position later in the New Year after she passed her 18 year old mark. So much good news, it seemed like she would get her Christmas wish after all.

"My aunt hinted me that she might be getting me a car this winter….." Hermione half lied. The truth was, her aunt did in fact proposed the car idea. But it wasn't exactly getting her a car, more like passing over a car. Her aunt's old second hand Mercedes E350 coupe. Can't exactly say its in factory grade condition since the vehicle did have a record. Giving Hermione the 'old piece of scrap metal' Hermione would say, she would head over to the dealer ship and get her a newer 20XX E 350 coupe. That was what Hermione wanted, she didn't want the old girl, and she wanted something new.

"And you're excited about that?" Molly questioned, there was a hint of an envious tone in her speech.

"Yah…. But it'll be the one she's using right now. I guess it's better than nothing, right?" Hermione replied shrugging. "Want a chip?" She offered.

Molly took a handful before stuffing a majority of it into her mouth. "Of course it's better than nothing! You're so lucky Shona….. Not every parent in the world has so much money to get their own sons or daughters a car. And don't get me started on maintaining the vehicle like fuel and stuff. And it's a Mercedes for crying out loud! Christ! I wish I were you….." she said while chewing.

Hermione's expression seemed to have taken a downturn slightly when her friend mentioned the word 'parents'. _"Well, that will be the case if you still had your parents…."_ She thought now looking a bit gloom.

"Something wrong?" Molly asked having taken notice of Hermione's sudden gloom.

"Nah its nothing…" Hermione said shaking out a weak state. Taking a look at her watch, she realized if she was to get back onto her schedule she really had to run to the mailbox. "Hey listen.. I gotta go…. Got a schedule to follow….Catcha later!" Hermione said running off.

"Wait! I've more questions for you!" Molly said starting to give chase. She gave up just seconds later seeing Hermione was that much of a runner, long legs low weight. It was something she lacked and only could wish she'd had. "See you…." Molly said standing there as she watched Hermione bolt around a corner.

Run, run, run. That was all she did, run. Her handler Larry had a strict protocol regarding punctuality, something he'll punish his handled(s) with his own, antic like punishments. But Hermione one was of his favourites, and he knew she wasn't going to let him down in this case. Eventually arriving at this… 'mailbox' a different location every time, Hermione took a glance at her watch and saw she had exactly ten seconds to spare.

" _Ohhh thank god…"_ She thought as she collapsed beside the mailbox only to realize she may have had excessed a liter of water into her winter jacket. Her aunt won't be happy when she does the laundry.

Suddenly, she felt the mailbox shaking. Shaking…. and then it really started shaking like there was an isolated earthquake happening inside of it. And just as it reached its prime point, the mailbox door opened and she was sucked into the contraption which disappeared seconds after she vanished.

What can be described next is perhaps the ultimate air pressurized slide one can wish for to be installed in their own back yard. No really, a fiber glass tube that you're being pushed down from towards your destination, doing all these twists and twirls, fun isn't it? For the first time this happened to Hermione, it was indeed fun… and frightening as she thought she was being abducted but now she'd grown accustomed to it and enjoyed it like a normal slide.

The tube came to a point where it was flat out straight and at the end of it, Hermione could make out some hints of light. Looks like Larry did want her here…extra early.

In this room 500 feet below the surface, Larry Barnsworth a 39 year old CS-GI handler was wearing his usual attire consisting of a black tie, white dress shirt and black pants. But since it was nearing Christmas, he'd added on a red Santa Claus hat to his outfit and was currently decorating the Christmas tree that was in his large office. A few mugs of hot chocolate were on a platter near his desk with a few mugs missing from the triangle formation he'd set up earlier. Turns out that a trio of other girls were now seated at the couch in his office sipping the warm holiday liquid.

Whhoooppp plump! Ahh it seemed the package had arrived. "OOOWWWWWEEEE!" Hermione yelped as she'd landed face first into the couch that was there to cushion her landing.

"Ahh… Nova 3." Larry said turning around greeting Hermione on her arrival. "How kind of you to join us in today's meeting…. Please allow me to remind you that the contraption is best suited for you if you entered while standing, not lying, not sitting, not anything else. Just stand up, should be simple can't it?" He said in a jolly way.

"Yah, but at least you could've toned down a bit on the airflow rate annnddd.. ooohh! Is that hot chocolate!?" Hermione said now helping herself to her mug with her name on it. It was the mug with a Christmas styled theme to it now. She ten plopped herself onto the couch where the rest of Spectre team now resided.

The quad got away with talking to each other about school and girl's things as they waited for their 'always' late member to arrive. Larry went back to decorating his Christmas tree with ornaments, but he now had a grin on his face. A few minutes passed and the girls finally heard another girl screaming.

"Well she's having a fun time." Larry cringed as he placed the finishing touch onto his decorated Christmas tree. The quad sitting on the couch rose to their feet as they walked away from it, it was experience that propelled them to do this. As everyone had one time in the career so far working in CS-GI. Had witnessed what might happen if they stayed on the couch while Larry was getting a package on his 'delivery express' mode in the wind tunnel.

Seconds counted and finally came the team's fifth member who landed face first onto the couch in a sickening way.

"Agent Billings. This is already the eighth time you're late for meetings this month. Hasn't you commander taught you anything on punctuality?" Larry said straight forward after Agent_313 Astoria Billings recovered from her crash landing.

"I tried teaching her some things." Hermione pointed out. "But she refuses to listen and act"

"Ohhh….." Larry said in a mockingly shocked way. "Is that something we have to work on agent 313? Following your team leader's advice and orders?"

"Yes sir… I'm sorry sir…." Astoria said rubbing her head before turning her attention to Hermione. "I'm sorry Nova 3" She said.

Hermione smiled indicating she'd forgiven her, she won't blame her for anything. Punctuality had been a problem for Astoria to this day. She had a health condition, low blood pressure. But that did not impact her capability of being a wizard. Something Hermione found intriguing.

Larry cleared his throat before shaking his head, he did exactly approve of Astoria being in the CS-GI, in fact he'd tried booting her back into Delta Quadrant but Hermione threatened to leave CS-GI if that happened so he was in check.

"Lets…. Get on with today's meeting" He said dimming the lights in his room before a white board came out of the ceiling. A projector accompanied it and soon an image was shined bright onto the screen.

"Congratulations to all of us! As the analysts back at headquarters have come to the conclusion that no significant spirit activity will be occurring in our sector meaning more time for us to enjoy this holiday season!" He declared as he brought up a series of statistics and charts. The information was met with a round of applause.

"You will all also be receiving new gear as all of you, with the exception of one very special lady…. The four of you commoners…." Larry joked emphasizing 'commoners' as if he was differing Hermione to them as if she was royalty. He was met with a few angry gerrs. "Will be receiving most of the items you've requested on your wish list this winter! And…." Larry pulled on the neck of his shirt as he was a bit too surprised. "A lot of the things you guys wanted are some pretty expensive hardware. Congratulations….." He said issuing a list of presents each member of the group will be receiving for Christmas to serve as a boost to the gear they currently have. One particular member was an exception.

Hermione wiggled in her seat as Larry passed out the sheets of A4 paper to her team, skipping her in the process.

Larry seemed t =o have taken note of this, so he purposely slowed down while he was handing out the sheets before slow-mo walking back to his desk and taking a seat.

"And now… a special congratulations to Nova 3… Agent 003 Hermione S. Chimichurry. You my friend… your new realizer unit is all set and ready to go…" Larry said clapping, he was soon joined by the four other girl's in Hermione's group.

"Guys… really?" Hermione blushed looking at her squad mates. She'd only been in CS-GI for a year and now she's already an ace card the organization can play. What remarkable progress.

"It's waiting for you in the hangar bay." Larry said smiling, when he opened his eyes again, Hermione had already disappeared.

"Sir… can we join her?" Octavia, co-leader of specter team said raising her hand.

Larry shrugged. "Go along, I suppose so. Its just watching her unwrapping a…" The four just disappeared like wind.

"Unwrapping a present…" He said before getting into one of his jolly warm laughs before picking up a pen to do his paper work. This realizer had a lot of things behind it, especially for the handler like him. Best kept away from Hermione, Larry always felt guilty when someone treats him in an extra special way after he told them how much work he'd done for them.

" _Where is it.. where is it.. where is it?!"_ Hermione raced in her mind as she reached the hangar bay and began looking around madly. She caught sight of her old unit, the F35WB which made her say a silent thank you to for its credit for serving her for the past few years.

And at the very end of the hangar, with three spot lights shined onto it was a steel case. Hermione suspected that was her's and bolted forwards towards it. And indeed it was.

After a few identification procedures and things the towering case opened with a gush of steam escaping before revealing its contents. It appears her investment of her combat memories during the time she was in Delta Quadrant was a good idea. Now before her own personalized experimental XF-22W configured to her demands and needs. A white unit with scatters of yellow and turquoise located throughout its appearance. Just by looking at it, Hermione knew this was one hell of a device.

Preparing to strip down to her unmentionables and strap on the unit there was an abrupt interruption to her happy hour when someone behind her said: "Ahem…. Are you forgetting something Hermione?" A voice said behind her.

She stopped dead cold just about to pry off her brown sweater, turning around she found her team standing there with their arms crossed and mischievous grins lining their mouths.

"Well… aren't you forgetting something Nova 3?" Octavia said in a friendly-threatening manner.

Ahh great, Octavia Clemens, a good friend of Hermione always wants her part of the credit if Hermione gets some big type of promotion or new gear. You can say she's a bit of a bitch, the Molly Brown from Hermione's normal life but now in the CS-GI version.

Hermione knew she wasn't going to quit before she receives her credit…

"Everyone….." She began only to lose her words when Octavia shot a glare at her. "Especially Octavia…. I.. uhh…. I want to thank you all for all that you've done for me in the past.. uuhmmm uhh…." She looked at Octavia who gave her the 'keep it coming' gesture. "I couldn't have gotten to this stage without all your help….. Epecially Octavia's help! Thank you all!" She said.

Her short thank you seemed to have satisfied the lot of her team who began clapping and cheering but Octavia was a different case. She wanted more than that… like a hug or something… you know what I mean. It would be really out of place for her to leap up and glomp her leader so she chose to do it later but it was now top on her priorities list.

Seeing her section seemed to be _mostly_ satisfied, Hermione told them to turn around and face the far wall. She had a strict tolerance about changing, even if only persons of the same sex were around her. Her team obliged her order before turning around a perfect 180 degrees and face the far wall, far ahead of them. Hermione got away with changing into her new unit. And you can pretty much say, there were specific members in her team who were tempted to turn around and take a glimpse, but everyone knew what happened to Octavia when she did a few months ago. Something bad happened to her….

"Alright I'm done…." Hermione said slipping on a glove and her team turned around to the sight of their new and improved leader. A series of shrieks of joy followed by clapping and then a sudden thud as if someone was knocked to the ground occurred. Looks like somebody got glomped…

Whatever Hermione did next, was disciplining the person who'd glomped her and also trying out her new unit, discovering new weaponry and armour abilities. She found the exo slightly overpowered now as she punched a few things with it.

Our story now goes back to Larry who was doing his paperwork, or was he? Ever since day one as a clerk working at Delta Quadrant, Larry was a slacker. Whenever no one was going to pass near his cubicle or come in to give him a file, he'd stopped whatever he was doing and pull out is game controller and console and start gaming. Now that he had his own office which had a locking door, he needn't worry about someone catching him red handed here now. With the volume on a glass shattering level, a few dozen or so of his co-workers passed by eyeing him in his office after they heard the repeated gunshots and also large amounts of profanity directed at him. This was something they'd expect from this youtuber, since he did infact work in the second most followed gaming team on the network.

Larry also had a pretty good ear, he could make out every sound that would happen in his office. And this was exactly one of those cases. He was into one round of domination when suddenly his fax machine started printing

" _Ohh great."_ Larry cursed quitting the game in session before walking over and ripping the sheet off the fax machine. Reading it, his Christmas mood took a downturn.

"Just when I thought we were going to get a break from this for the holidays….." He thought before zipping out of his office and towards the hangar where the girls were gathered. His tie was flying as he twist and turned to avoid smashing into his co-workers.

In the hangar's training bay, you can say that already a pile of four bodies were piled together with nothing but sounds of moaning coming from the four piled together. Hermione stood in front of the pile dust off her hands as she reached for her stopwatch. "A hundred twenty one seconds point zero fourty two. Is that the longest you guys can last when I'm in this?" She asked taking a look at her team whom were still in a state of shock so they couldn't answer.

"I guess I'll ask you all later…." Hermione said a bit disappointed before throwing the stop watch aside and picking up the energy sword that belonged to her now.

" _Fate reaper….. I like the name of it…"_ She thought taking a long look before she heard Larry running towards them while yelling and holding a sheet of paper in one of his hands. De-materializing the sword, Hermione turned around and hid her arms behind her before greeting Larry with a smile. He didn't look that happy as before when he saw what she'd done with her assigned unit.

"Uhm, what happened here?" He asked looking at the four girls who were recovering from their sudden trauma.

"Nothing really Larry!" Hermione said hesitantly. "Weapons testing… and they volunteered to be the target…." She said rubbing one of her arms and smiling apologetically.

"Hermione! How many times do I have to tell you?! Your team is not weapons… Ugghh nevermind." Larry said a bit angry as he was relieved to see the four other members of Hermione's team getting onto their legs before walking towards him. He jumped to the point right away.

"Looks like we won't be getting our free pass from spirits for Christmas this year you girls. Somethings turned up, and Madam P wants to see you all in D.C." He said looking at the four slightly injured girls. "You all ok?" He asked. They all gave him the thumbs up.

"Alright lets go…." He said pointing at the VTOL drop ship awaiting in the hangar.

"What about our parents?!" Astoria yelled.

"We'll use the usual excuse. Sleep over." Larry replied.

Things just got turned up real fast…. Screw you spirits…

The ride to D.C in a dropship was not much to talk about. But when it was piloted by Hudson the guy who played Ace Combat back in his childhood days? You can pretty much say Hermione and her team had to cling to the hand rests while they were in the cargo hold because it was not a fun ride.

The skyline of D.C. finally came into view at around 5:30 pm in the dropship that was breaking the sound barrier by 1.5 times. Minutes later they all found the cargo bay doors opening and were greeted by the sight of the large hangar located beneath the Lincoln monument. 1300 feet under it to be precise. The place as all too familiar for the girls as they walked out of the dropship as this had been once a primary staging ground for all Delta Quadrant wizards back in their day, a year ago. Now it was a place shared with the CS-GI but Delta still kept a large presence in this facility.

"Briefing room is this way…" Larry said leading the girls through the hangar with a tablet in his hands, at the same time he was getting his black office jacket on and stuffing the red Santa Claus hat into one of the pockets. "Hurry now, the other Nova units are here to." Larry said as he pointed to another two dropships docked in the bay, each with a different emblem printed on as its nose art.

The walk hadn't taken long until Larry opened a door for the girls and directed them into a room where 10 other wizards had gathered and were waiting patiently while helping themselves to the Christmas themed refreshments.

"Have a good meeting." Larry said, he wasn't authorized to enter the room, no not even the two other handlers were allowed to enter. Only the wizards and Madam could enter.

Hermione was the last one to enter before being pulled aside by a friend of her's.

"Nova 3… it's good to see you again! Ohh I heard you finally got your new unit... how was it? I heard it's been confirgured to match you perfectly… lemme see lemme see!" It was Nova 2, Mira Dun. She'd always been interested in whatever Hermione was up to.

"Later…. Mira.. please…" Hermione said trying to push away her peer.

"This isn't the time you should be fooling around." Another voice said behind them, there was a hint of anger in it. "What you two should really be doing is organizing your units and getting ready for the briefing. What I see is…." The girl looked at the eight other wizards who were madly devouring away at what was on the table of refreshments and then to four other wizards who were comfortably sitting in their chairs in a straight posture. Awaiting for the briefing to begin, they lacked the human side of them but that was what their team leader wanted them to be like. The best of the best always had to differ from their partners in the 'best'

"Your instincts will guide you what to do. Theres this thing called USING IT!" The girl barked before turning around to return to her seat.

"Yes… Nova 1…" Hermione and Mira said in unison snapping out of their little reunion. Nova 1, a mysterious person. No one knew her real name, she was only called by her codename. But it's said that the district supervisor knew her family….. Something best dropped for now.

The two wizards got away with reorganizing their subordinates into their seats before slumping down into their own chairs which was located at the front row. Mira shifted her chair slightly closer to Hermione, she did not like Nova one's presence.

A few minutes passed before the automated sliding door at the front of the room opened and in came a woman wearing a ruby colored dress with black heels, holding a clipboard in one arm and a coffee in the other. She had a croissant in her mouth and was walking in a bit of a hurry. At once fifteen wizards stood up and saluted to the woman entering the room who quickly placed her stuff on the podium next to a large screen and placing the croissant onto it to.

"Alright alright, let's get started. As you were ladies..." She said flipping through the pages in her folder. Petunia Hunt, a 32 year old woman was her name, she was also the district director in CS-GI for the north American region. You can't expect her to be that can you? So clumsy with the papers.

Eventually the woman found what she was looking for and took the remote on the podium before flipping on the screen to display a few charts and images captured from satellites.

"I'm sorry for gathering you all in such an abrupt time" She began selecting an image before widening it. "But there has been an event that occurred in Alaska that has come to my attention." She said now pointing at the image. It showed a small town located some hundred miles up north of Anchorage. "We got a spirit problem on our hands and it seems like its not only us who have our eyes trained on it…" The woman spoke.

The meeting continued on and Petunia highlighted the key points about the upcoming mission and the objective and such. When she was wrapping it up, she brought up a video she'd shown the girls some months before. It was hijacked surveillance footage CS-GI was able to get its hands onto.

"Mr. Westcott seems to be planning something. We don't know what it is but we can tell that it's something that we don't want to know about. This spirit that we're dealing with in Alaska, seems like he also took an interest into it. Intel suggests that there may be an airship orbiting the designated area. Exercise caution. Local assets are already on high alert and…" She stopped before saying her last line. "Looks like our boy will be showing up to. Keep it down low and I'll buy you all a round of drinks when you come back." She then pressed play on the video,

It has hacked surveillance footage, poor quality to but the girls made out a wizard tearing what looked like crystals out of a spirit before handing them over to a well-known figure.. Isaac Westcott. This footage had become legend within CS-GI. Westcott absorbing the crystal, and that girl who'd taken it from the spirit.

When the footage finished, Nova one stood up and faced the audience. "Isaac Westcott was once a human. Now he's no longer that. He is a thing." She emphasized thing. "He is no longer a human that means he has no rights as a thing on this planet. We have full execution authority if we see him. Also, if you see any of his trump cards. Out a leash on them." She said.

Petunia clasped her hands together. "Alright ladies, get to it! Suit up! Boots on deck in fifteen minutes!" All the wizards in the room stood up and waited for her to exit which she did do accompanied by Nova one. The two disappeared.

"I'll see you at the bay…" Hermione said to Mira who nodded.

"See you then..." And the two parted.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The Intel collected by CS-GI was indeed correct. DEM already had an airship floating above the medium sized town monitoring each and every movement made by the spirit they were after. In the dark communications room deep within the airship, a wizard was consulting with the mastermind behind all of this.

Whatever they were saying was far too quiet to be able to present but towards the end what can be hear was. _"Adeptus four…"_ The girl nodded before turning around to see a man dressed in black.

"Is everything ready?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Yes, all preparations have been made and completed. We are ready to commence to operations on your command." The man replied.

"Good… now for me to go onto the field" the wizard said walking pass the man sending a chill down his spine. She was no ordinary DEM wizard….

 _-Approximately four hours later….-_

"You got eyes on her?" Hermione asked her squad mate whom was working with a computer.

"Yah I got her. She's currently walking home nothing special." Her squad mate replied tapping a few more keys.

A few minutes ago, an additional 15 people were added to the town's population when 3 invisible dropships flew through the air dropping the girls and also a stack of equipment each. Consisting of computers, small radars and additional weapons and explosives. They've all been instructed to keep things as down low as possible since it was nearing Christmas and the organization did not want to stir up any commotions.

Now comfortably checked into the local hotel as a group of students who were on their way back to anchorage for a flight back to the states the next day. The three squads successfully sound proofed their hotel rooms before bringing out all the fancy gear stuffed into their backpacks. You can pretty much say that they transformed the 3rd floor of the hotel into a small scale base.

"See if you can borrow some time on the satellites. I want a full picture of everything." Nova 1 said appearing over the technician girl's shoulder.

"Alright I'll get right to it….." The girl said tapping a few keys here and there. Suddenly everything stopped.

"Transmission lost…" The tech. operators in each team said as they looked up from their monitors.

"Cell phones aren't working either… wifi is down to." Another girl said peeking out of the blackout curtains.

"Take us to the local security cameras and I want a fix on the target's LKP." Mira ordered.

The technicians hurriedly tapped away on their devices before bringing up a whole series of security camera footage.

"I got her!" Hermione said looking up.

"Uhh… we got a lot of metal coming out the air… like literally out of nowhere…" The radar operator said turning her head.

"Magic levels are rising fast!" Another girl yelled.

As if on cue the spatial quake alarm went off.

"You know what that means!" Mira barked. "Lets get down to business!"

"Yes Ma'am!" All the girls replied throwing on their winter wear as fast as they could before grabbing whatever weapon they could acquire from the steel cases and tucking them under their jackets. Out they went with the door.

Making their way outside, the group watched as the buildings were tucked underneath the safety of their fallout bunkers.

"Evacuation is complete. We're clear." Octavia said.

The girls engaged their realizers before the leader of the 15 started barking out orders. She came to Hermione last.

"Take your team and be on the lookout for our uninvited guests. If they show up don't let them interfere with our job. If we need help we'll call you. But for the time being. You and your team will be on backup." Nova one said before flying away, leaving Hermione and her team behind.

When she was out of sight, Octavia finally spoke. "What a douche she is! Keeping us on reserve. What? Aren't we also capable of fighting spirits to? HUH! Answer me goddamit!" She swore.

"Now is really not the time…" Hermione was cut off as her squad mate continued to spam away with insults and profanity. All Hermione could do was sigh, sure she wanted a part in the action but she already had a job to do…

Minutes passed and still no sign of any uninvited guests.

"I think our intel was wrong about DEM…" Astoria said.

Just when things seemed to be getting on the bright side, a violent blue flash of magical energy tore away at the sky ending the moment of silence.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THE UNINVITED GUESTS OFF OUR ASSES!" Someone yelled at Hermione over the comms. "THERE THERE OVER THERE! *gun fire* OVER THERE!" Gun fire was heard on the other side of the line as well as the clashing of swords and also screaming.

"We need help! Get over here!" Mira finally said. "What the…." A loud explosion could be heard both on Hermione's headset and in the world as a separate explosion could be heard on the side of town where the engagement was occurring. There was now static on the line…

"Somethings wrong…" Octavia said.

And indeed… something was terribly wrong….. _horribly wrong._

 _End of Chapter one._

 **Debriefing:**

Date a Live: The CS-GI was inspired to me when I realized the close similarities between the featured realizer units in Date a live and also the featured Exo skeletons in Call of Duty Advanced warfare. The realizers used by the CS-GI and also Delta Quadrant which will be featured in the following chapter utilizes a sort of splice in between the two objects.

If we take Master Sergeant Chimichurry's new unit, the XF-22 for example. The armour locations and also location of clothing and types of clothing appear much like the AST's kind of realizer except it comes in a more technologized formatting. If you don't know what I mean, simply more lights and techy stuff added onto the dress itself.

An additional thing that I added to the armour is the Exo skeleton itself. I'm talking about the one that each of us like to use to deliver a painful knuckle sandwich to our foes in Advance warfare. Pretty much something like that but its overall appearance makes it feel more 'apart' of the user than an external thing that boosts human capability.

A bit about weapons, the weaponry used by Delta Quadrant and the CS-GI closely resemble to the weaponry used by modern day armies or law enforcement. They have things like the honey badger, MK 14 EBR, M4A1, and so on. Instead of firing normal ammunition. The weapons vary from firing kinetically charged bolts of tungsten or outright lasers if you put it that way.

The dropships mentioned in the fiction are derived from the VTOL we all saw in Black ops II. Love that thing by the way. For the wind tunnel thing that was mentioned towards the beginning, well… I took the idea from a show that I think I shouldn't be watching during the time it was aired on Teletoon. The show's name is called totally spies and talks about three girls who work for this secret agent society. Of course the wind tunnel is a trademark thing for the organization since it has the ability to vacuum anyone to headquarters whenever they're needed. Quite a funny contraption I have to say, funny yet ingenious.

Now for a few things on vocabulary featured in this fiction:

Nova: The CS-GI's ranking system is a bit similar to DEM's ranking system. The term NOVA is applied to the top five members of the CS-GI's wing operating in North America. It is used in a bit similar of a way as DEM uses the term: Adeptus. Every wing of the CS-GI operating internationally has a term like this, it's just the North American who decided to use 'Nova'

Delta Quadrant: This is basically the United States of America's version of the AST however they have their own realizer development being backed by organizations like DARPA and such. Their base will be located at the renowned Area 51. Realizer unit development in America can be said to have direct relations with aircraft building however the craft has been remade to fit a wizard while still retaining the ability of what it was, if it were a jet fighter add on with magic infusing. So we will have things like the F14 Tomcat, F22 Raptor and so on. But U.S. Made realizers focus on high speeds and taking out there targets with enormous firepower.

CS-GI: the [Counter Spirit Global Initiative]. In a nutshell, it is a group having been made up of high wielding capability wizards from all spirit fighting departments in the world having been gathered into one large group. Wizards from the AST, SSS, as well as Delta Quadrant will be present. Their primary or what use to be primary objective is to seek, track, and eliminate any dangerous compounds of spirits by utilizing whatever at their disposal. This occurred until they found a much greater threat...DEM. An organization secretly undermining the global infrastructure having almost every nation in the world hand over their vital key assets that are vulnerable to spirits into the hands of the organization. A bit of a backstory about CS-GI is that its formation began 30 years ago at the dawn when the first spirit debuted causing the enormous spatial quake that killed 150 million innocent individuals. America wasn't just going to standby and 'watch'. This was much too high profile of a case and top secret government individuals came to the conclusion that what they saw, is only the tip of the iceberg. At first the department of defence created Delta Quadrant, the US elite counter spirit unit which was backed by the department itself and also had the bird brains at DARPA doing all the realizer development for them. Unlike the AST of Japan, Delta Quadrant made their own realizers and did not rely on DEM for equipment. They faired quite well with their own things. It was about ten to fifteen years earlier when America realized that yes they had a sufficient defence force in case of spirit attack, but can we do something to prevent these attacks? Can we ally with our allies to create one elite high quality unit that can operate internationally to fight off spirits for the sake of preventing an attack? And that was the spark that was needed for the establishment of CS-GI. Soon representatives from all corners of the world began gathering on Ascension Island (U.K. Owned I believe, saw it on the world map if I'm correct) and began their three worded operation campaign: Seek, Track, Eliminate. It was within the past five years did they realize what DEM was doing, so now they've taken the silent war to the organization itself but haven't been able to obtain an excuse to act...until now. They also have bases situated around the world varying in sizes however 'The Island' is their primary base of operations

I would like to announce that I'm currently venturing online for anyone interested in contributing to this fanfiction. Experts on call of duty, Date a live, any other first person shooters are most welcomed and so are those who are simply in interest. You are all welcomed to provide me with plot suggestions, feedback, characters, and also general thoughts and such. All of which I will accept happily. So please, if you have time and had picked up this story, share it with your friends. If you want to take it to the next level and actually be involved in the making of this story than I more than welcome you to the discussion forum I've set up to discuss about this story. Hope to see you soon! Oh and drop a review if you like, as feedback is muchly valued for my fiction. You see….. I've been writing things like this for some time now, but I haven't the guts to post any of the things (I'm a scaredy cat, yes I am) until now when a good colleague of mine finally forced it out of me.

I'm a person who likes to know what my readers want to read, and what their reading styles are. If I am able to collect as much information you are able to provide me on what you want to be seeing in this story, than by all means say so by putting a review or private messaging me! There is no right or wrong answer!

I would like to take this final paragraph to thank you for reading chapter one of the CS-GI chronicles and I hope you had enjoyed it. I cannot stress more that I value all your feedback and will take it to heart in order to make the next chapter even better than chapter one. So please, leave a comment in the reviews or something. If you want to get directly involved with the making of the story than by all means head over to the forum with this link: topic/144963/145231373/1/Date-a-Live-The-CSGI-discussion-advice-sector#145231373

Until the next paragraph, see you all later…. Bye!


End file.
